Halloween Gravitation Style Again!
by Soldieret Of Love
Summary: Well it's Halloween again and Shuichi has a special performance to share with the audience and Eiri.  Rated M for very suggestive themes!


Hey readers! This is my Halloween fanfic. I had already chosen to do this song last year for this fic. I was really happy about all the great feedback I got last time. I really enjoyed writing this story! So I hope you guys and gals enjoy it just as much! I'm really proud of myself!

Oh, and I bet you guys can't guess the theme of Bad Lucks outfits!

So read on and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the song.

This was edited by me, so any mistakes or misspelling are my own. I apologize ahead of time for them.

Halloween Gravitation Style Again!

Well it's that time of the year again, you know the night when all the ghouls and goblins come out to play. When wicked witches come out to fly the night skies and wizard cast wild spells. The only time where you get to go up to a strangers house and get candy for free. Yes I'm talking about Halloween! Or should I say Hallo-candy? Get it? I'm a hoot.

As you already know it's NG's annual Halloween party. Everyone's invited and anybodies who's somebody is going to be there. There will be food, dancing, music, costume competition, and of course a special performance from music bands. The party was always the highlight of the year besides the Christmas party. No one ever forgets the Christmas parties. Like last years missing pants incident.

The room was decorated in the usual fashion. The light were dimmed, and bats hung from the ceiling along side dangling witches on their broom sticks. On the walls were banners saying 'Happy Halloween' and skeletons pinned to the walls. There were cob webs in the corner with fake spiders in them. Up against both wall were serving tables with food and candy. Not just any candy though, it was chocolate. But not just any chocolate, they were huge bars of chocolate! There were assorted tables and chairs all around the room. Then there was the stage up at the front of the room where the bands would be performing.

There were already a lot of people there. Everyone was dressed to impress in their costumes. Some dressed as witches, vampires, werewolves, and others as firefighters or other professional occupations. People stood around chatting, laughing and just having a good ole time. Well except a certain blond haired and golden eyed man.

Eiri Uesugi stood in the corner next to his older sister Mika, he was of course wearing his usual scowl. He was scowling for a number of reasons: One being his pink haired brat of a lover had forced him to come here to this party. He could never say no whenever he thought something might mean a lot to Shuichi. Two being Eiri oh so hated parties. Why you may ask, well he also hated people and loud music which parties almost always seemed to have. Then there was number three *cue drum roll please* he was in a damned awful costume.

He was dressed as a pirate, and you already know it was Shuichi's idea. Believe me you it was almost a fight to get Eiri to put it on. Shuichi threatened to pink underwear to bed every night for a week, and Eiri hated those with a passion. So to him wearing the costume was the lesser of two evils.

The pirate costume consisted of a white v-neck shirt that slightly showed off his toned chest and a black vest over the top the shirt. Matching black pants and boots that stopped at his calves. There was a sash tied around his waist and a red bandana tied around his head. He refused to wear the eye patch, he preferred to keep at least some of his dignity thank you very much.

"Come on Eiri, cheer up," Miki started, "It's not that bad." She was dressed as one of those 1920's flapper girls. Her dress was made of silver sequins and stopped some past her thighs with black fringes hanging down around her knees. A feathered head band adorned her head and she was wearing long stain gloves. The ones that went past her elbows, and black heels with a bow on the tops of them.

"No, Mika it is that bad." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"And besides you look handsome in it. That should mean something." Miki tried again, trying to cheer him up.

"Please don't hit on me Mika, I'm your brother for Pete's sake." Eiri said smirking a little. It was Mika's turn to roll her eyes.

"Like I would even if we weren't related. So don't flatter yourself little brother."

"Oh, right I'm not your type. Your into men who own multimillion companies and that might be just a tad bit psychotic, how could I forget." Sarcasm laced his voice. His comment earned him a flick on the nose by Mika.

"Shut up Eiri don't be a jackass." She said frowning.

"Eiri, Mika." A familiar voiced called out to them. Both of them looked up to see Tohma coming towards them.

"Speak of the mini devil." Eiri said.

Tohma was dressed in a black tuxedo and mask. Eiri didn't even try to figure out what he was. He assumed he was some type of James Bond.

"Are you enjoying yourself Eiri?" Tohma asked when he was close enough to them.

"Yeah I just enjoy being around groups of people with loud pop music playing." There was more sarcasm in his voice. Tohma just smiled.

"Always the one with a sense of humor aren't you Eiri." Said person just rolled his eyes. "Mika are you enjoying yourself?" Tohma asked Mika.

"I'm having a decent time, not too bad." She said wrapping one of her arms around Tohma's, making him smile."

"That's good dear." Tohma turned to face Eiri. "So, Eiri where is Shindou?" Shaking his head with a tired look he responds, "After he dragged me here, the brat left saying he had to go change and get ready for his performance."

"Ah I see." Tohma says smiling and looking around the room."

"Are you expecting someone?" Eiri asks.

"Actually yes I am. But it's just another business partner that I have some dealing with." Eiri nodded his head.

"Tohma isn't that him over there?" Mika says pointing across the room to an old balding man.

"Why yes it is." Tohma responds. "Sorry Eiri I have to you for a while. Mika will you join with me?"

"Of course dear." She responds beaming him a smile. "See you after a bit Eiri." The both turn to go, and leaving Eiri to his own devices. Which he didn't mind at all. You know he likes his solitary.

Eiri really wanted to leave the party. He only really came because Shuichi said that it would really mean a lot to him if he came. The brat promised that after his performance that they could leave. But he's been here for over an hour. He hated these types of gathering, Eiri knew that most of the people here probably didn't like each other. They were only here for the free food. Eiri hoped that Shuichi performed soon so that they could go home and relax.

"So there you are!" A loud voice boomed. Eiri closed his eye's hoping that the owner of the voice would just go away. "Don't be like that Eiri, I thought we were friends."

"What gave you the impression, K?" Eiri said dully. The blond haired American came to the party dressed as a SWAT team commander. But one had to think was it really just a costume or a real uniform, Eiri beat his money on the latter.

K was dressed in a black utility vest that read SWAT across it, with a matching black shirt underneath it. His pants were black with knee pads and black fingerless gloves. The 'costume' fit K all too well. Yup Eiri beat it was real.

"You look good Eiri." The American said stopping in front of Eiri and smiling broadly.

"And you look like your ready to disarm a bomb… or shoot someone. I'm surprised you didn't bring a missile launcher with you." Eiri said.

"Ha, I did but they wouldn't let me bring it in, they thought it might be real! Unbelievable!" K said laughing.

"Was it real?" Eiri questioned rising an eyebrow at him. K just smirked at him.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Hn, never mind I don't want to anymore. When is Shuichi coming preforming?" Eiri asked. The American looked at the clock on the wall opposite us.

"Any minute now actually." K responded. "I'll go check on them now." K abruptly turned around and left. Eiri could have sworn he saw the gleam of a hand gun in K's back pocket. It should be illegal for somebody that crazy to have a license to carry a gun.

A couple minutes later after K's departure the music was turned off. Then someone walked up on the stage and picked up the microphone. The person was dressed in a teddy bear costume.

"Hello everyone!" The person said loudly. "It's me Ryuichi! I'm glad to see you all here. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. Bad Luck will be up on stage very, very soon, so I'm excited! But first will Mister Eiri Yuki please come up on stage." All the eye's in the room seemed to have instantaneously found him. Eiri paled.

He hadn't been expecting this. Sure last year Shuichi pulled a stunt like this last year, but twice in a row? All Eiri could think about was how much he wanted to smite that little brat. He should have known something was up with the way Shuichi begged him to come. Thee old saying of "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me" came back to Eiri.

So he guessed this time he had no one to blame but himself. He should know when something's up by now. How do you let a pink haired brat fool you twice? Yup the only way to explain it is that he had been infected. Infected by what? Infected by Shuichi's moron disease. It slowly infects the brain until, BAM! You dye your hair some god awful neon bright color.

Peoples eyes are still on Eiri, watching to see what he's going to do. Slowly, very slowly Eiri makes his way towards the stage. He doesn't really want to go, he's only going because… well, even he doesn't know. That's the scary part about all this. Let's just blame it on Halloween, it is the night when a lot of weird shit (excuse my Finnish) happens.

Eiri ascends the steps of the stage rather begrudgingly. Ryuichi points to big comfy looking chair that sitting on the stage with a pole next to it. He takes that he's suppose to sit there, so he does. Once he's settled down, Eiri looks into the crowd. All the faces are filled with anticipation and shock, because he actually came up.

"Thank you mister Uesugi for coming up!" Ryuici exclaimed. "I thought I'd have to send Mr. K to come and fetch you." Ryu laughs, Eiri glares at him. The look sends Ryu rush to finish his speech. "Thank you once again for showing up! Presenting Bad Luck!" Everyone starts to cheer excitedly and Ryuichi put the mic back in its stand hopping off the stage.

Slowly fog starts to roll out from up under the black curtain, and dark background music starts to play softly. Light laughter can be heard.

"_I wanna do it." _Someone behind the curtain says in a soft voice.

"_Let's draw straws." _Another voice says.

"_Jack says we should do it together. Three of a kind."_ A softer voice said.

"_Birds of a feather, now and forever."_ They all said in unison.

"_Weeee…" The way they said it was soft and creepy. _

The background music was getting louder, and the curtain rose slowly to reveal a certain guitarist. He was wearing a long black jacket with coat tails, there was a red buttoned vest underneath it. His pants were black slacks and a pocket watch attached to a chain hung from it. There was a purple bow tie, tied around his neck, and red and black fingerless gloves on his hands. On his head was a really big top hat that had 10/6 written across it in red. The makeup Hiro had on made him look slightly… mad.

Next to be revealed through the fog was Suguru. His outfit consisted of emerald colored pants that stopped above his knees, a black belt hung lopsided around his waist. The boot he wore went past his knees. His shirt was a red button up, with only three of the buttons did in the middle. The top two and bottom were left undid. There was a choker around his neck with the silver head of a rabbit on it. He too had on a top hat, but it was only medium sized not big like Hiro's. It said 10/6 across it like Hiro's, looking slightly mad also He was concentrated on moving his finger swiftly across the keys on his keyboard.

As the fog rolled out some more, a hooded figure appeared walking up toward the mic. The figure just stood there tapping their foot calmly, before slowly undoing the tie of the cloak they wore. It fell to the floor gracefully to reveal Shuichi

His chosen costume could be considered sinfully sensual. He wore a black sleeveless vest that stopped above is navel. Instead of buttons it was laced together with dark blue ribbons, but the vest wasn't fully closed. You could see the middle of his chest and stomach. His black shorts were dangerously short, he was all legs. The boots he wore stopped at his knees, and you could see he had on blue and white stripped sock stockings. On his hands were blue fishnet fingerless gloves. A black spade was painted around his left eye, a blue diamond around right. Over his navel they painted a white spade. Around his neck a black ribbon chocker with a bright red heart in the middle.

The dark music picked up bass. Shuichi picked up the mic and slowly turned around to face me. The look on his face was strange and mysterious, he wore a slight smirk on his lips. He started to stride over towards me, but with the fog still going it looked as if he was floating over to me. He stopped in front of me and smiled while he placed a finger to my bottom lip. Then he started to sing.

"_La, la, la, la." _With each la he tapped my lip.

"_La, la, la, la," _His eyes were staring so deeply into mine that it was impossible for me to turn away. I was so focused on his eyes that I didn't even feel it when he handcuffed my wrist to the pole next to the chair. God only knows where he hide those, I could only stare at the cuffs in horror. Shuichi just smiled.

"_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight."_ Shuichi dipped two fingers into his shorts slowly pulled out a silver key and looked at it. Then looked back at me.

"_Throw away the key and then," _With another look of horror I watched Shuichi fling the key into the audience somewhere. I didn't here it cling, someone probably caught it. But all I know is Shuichi better have another key and that I'm royally screwed if he doesn't.

"_Turn off all the lights." _The lights flashed on and off and on five times. When the lights went back to normal Shuichi's eyes were narrowed and he was licking his lips. He turned around and looked at Hiro and Suguru and put a hand on his hip , while the other held the microphone and poked his ass out in my face.

"_First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait." _Shuichi turned and looked over his shoulder at me grinning. The only thought going through my head was if his ass was the trap it sure wasn't anywhere near nasty.

"_When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!" _He sang the last part loud. The sound a gate closing resounded through the room, making some people jump.

Shuichi walked around the back of the chair humming. The next thing I know Shuichi's sitting across my lap with his legs dangling over the side of the chair. His ass right on top of my cock. Shu beamed me a smile knowingly.

"_Wait, I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man!" _When he said 'big' he ground his ass down on my growing hard on. Then he took one of his fingers and ran it down my nose to my throat and circle my Adams apple gently.

"_Let pop him in a boiling pot, and when he's done we'll butter him up!" _Slowly he ran his tongue up my cheek then licked his lips again. His warm, wet tongue sent shivers up my spine.

"_Kidnap the Sandy Claws," _Shuichi used his hand and rubbed it down his the soft smooth skin of his leg till he was touching the toe of his boot. The position he was in reminded me just how agile he was Then he stuck out his tongue and sensually licked his shoulder. God there was so many thing I wanted him to do with that evil little tongue of his.

"_Throw him in a box, bury him for ninety years, then see if he talks!"_ Then Shuichi sat back up and threw me a sexy smile before bending all the way back, so that his body was laying stretched across my lap. He arched his back up and rub a hand slowly down his chest to his stomach. The sight made my cock twitch.

"_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man can take the whole thing over then!" _Shuichi curled his legs up and stuck them in the air straight. Then he opened them and closed them quickly before elegantly standing up.

But he didn't walk away. He walked over to the right arm of the chair and bent over me to grab hold of the left side. Then he placed his knees on the right arm of the chair. He was still using one hand to hold the mic. So, now he was bent over me.

"_He'll be so pleased I do declare, that he will cook him rare!" _Shuichi wiggled his ass in the air tantalizingly_. _Then he did some maneuver where he was now had his legs wrapped around the chair. His legs had made their way up under my arms. Then he bent all the way backwards so that he was upside down looking at the audience. Their mouths were hanging open in awe.

"_Wheeeee!" _Shuichi screamed out when he did the move. His crotch was in my face and I could see in obvious erection. Shu lifted himself back up and threaded his fingers through my hair and his face was just inches from mine. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. It smell like that damned strawberry pocky. His lips moved closer to mine, just before he licks my lips and pulls me into a kiss. The kiss is one of those desperate ones, like we had been starved from each other. Our tongues meet together in a wet sparring match. When Shuichi pulled back his breathing was shallow, and I could feel the smirk on my face. I can tell from the passionate look in his purple eyes, that he couldn't wait to get me home so, I could ravish him.

I spoil him too much.

Shuichi moved his hand down so that it laying on the crotch of my pants.

"_I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door," I feel his hand ball into a fist._

"_And knock three times," _He gently tapped his fist against my already hard cock, making me inanely harder. I officially despise him now. No one should be aloud to make a man this hard, and no less in front of a crowd of people!

"_And when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more!" _Shuichi roughly rubs the palm of his hand against my crotch. My breath caught in my throat at the movement. The damned brat almost made me come on the spot. I didn't know he could be so evil.

A voice that wasn't Shu's began to sing, his tone was rough.

"_You're so stupid, think now! If we blow him up to smithereens,_

_We may lose some pieces, and then Jack will beat us black and_

_green!" _Hiro shouted in a kind of sing song voice, while he strummed a dark tune on guitar. Shuichi turn his head toward him and gave him a cute and sensual pout. But It quickly turned into a smile. Shuichi twirled around in my lap and crossed his leg over other. He started to slowly grind down on my cock. I groaned low in my throat, just barely containing a moan that was threatening to escape.

"_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag,_

_Throw him in the ocean and then see if he gets sad!" _Shuichi was grinding down harder on me to the point my breath was coming out in raggedly. I used my free hand to hold on to his waist.

"_Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around!_

_If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town!" _Shu leaned back on me, pressing his supple body into mine.

"_He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us too, I bet." _His ass started grinding down on me in a slow circular motion. When I get this brat home he wouldn't be getting a reward, more like a punishment. A swift, merciless punishment. No amount of begging me to stop will help him.

Pay backs a bitch Shuichi.

"_Perhaps he'll make his special, of snake and spider stew," _Shuichi leaned his head back until his lips touched my ear and he hummed _"ummm" _seductively in my ear, before taking my earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it. Biting my lip roughly I tried not to moan, but still a little sigh came out. When Shuichi released my ear he blew on it and smiled. Yeah Shu would be getting some special brew tonight, but not the kind he thinks and all over his face. Not to mention down his throat and other choice areas.

"_We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride." _A smirk appeared on Shuichi's lips before he used his hand to lower my neck down. He nipped at my neck and pressed soft hot kisses to it. He grinned at me when, he was finished.

"_We do our best to please him and stay on his good side." _Shuichi most defiantly wasn't on my good side right now. On my horny side yes, good side not so much.

"_I wish my cohort weren't so dumb." _Suguru chimed in.

"_I'm not the dumb one!" _Shuichi said. Hiro turned around and looked at Suguru with a pout.

"_You're no fun."_

"_Shut up!" _Suguru snapped back.

"_Make me!"_

Shuichi held up his hand to shush them and then stood up and winked at me. Then he quickly made his way to the back of the chair. He returned seconds later to face me. A box was in his hand, it was black with a pumpkin on it and a card laying face down.

"_I've got something, listen now this one is real good you'll see." _Shuichi moved to place the box on my lap and took a couple steps back.

"_Upon there'll be a note to read_," Shu nodded his head at me, to signal he wanted me to read the note. So I proceeded to flip it over. The note simply read 'Trick or Treat.'

"_Now in the box we'll wait and hide," _He turned away from me to face the crowd. Together all three of them began to sing in chorus.

"_Until his curiosity entices him to look inside." _I studied the box for a moment before I summoned the courage to open it. Carefully I lifted the lid up and peered inside it.

"_And then we'll have him one, two, three!" _To my surprise and excitement the box only held two items. Two very wicked items.

Metal handcuffs and a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"_Kidnap the Sandy Claws," _They continued to sing.

"_Beat him with a stick! Lock him up for ninety years and see what makes_

_him tick! Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bit." _Shuichi was moving provocatively to the beat. Shuichi can dance to anything and make it sexy. He seemed so dark and supernatural with the way he was dressed and the way he moved to such a dark song. It made me want him- no need him even more. But I knew I'd have him tonight; hot, naked, withering underneath me to be taken.

"_Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see_

_What we will see. Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key."_

When the music died down, Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru were looking into the crowd smiling. For a moment everyone was silent. Then everyone burst into applause and cheering. I'm guessing everyone was too surprised by how provocatively Shuichi performed to instantly cheer for them. They had to finish picking up their jaws off the ground first.

Soon the curtain dropped. It was just Hiro, Suguru, Shuichi, and me. They quickly moved their thing. The band said a few words to each other before turning and leavening Shu behind with me.

Shuichi turned around and walked over to me smiling. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key waving it at me. I didn't say anything to him, I just stared at him. His lips were moving saying something, but whatever it was flew over my head. As soon as he undid the handcuff on my wrist, I struck. Grabbing him by the collar of his vest and crushed our lips together. The box got squashed between our bodies.

This caught Shu off guard only for a second though, then he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pressed our lips together harder. Our tongues soon entwined and clashed together in a sweltering kiss. My nerves felt like they were on fire and melting under the heat. I know Shuichi feels it to by the way he's mewling into the kiss. When we break the kiss our lips awere swollen. There were flames in Shu's eyes and through his amethyst ones, I could see that my own had the same one in them too.

"You know there will be no mercy tonight, right?" I ask looking down at the box and back to Shuichi.

"I know." he says smiling.

"You might as well not even think about begging."

"I will anyway."

"Fine then brat suit yourself." Standing up I placed the box under my arm and grab Shuichi by his wrist dragging him along behind me.

"Hey wait shouldn't we tell someone we're leaving?" Shu asked concerned.

"Don't worry they'll know why you won't be seen for two week." I stat calmly.

"Two weeks?" He repeats curiously.

"Hm, you'll be spending the first week cuffed to the bed screaming. The second week you'll be learning how to walk again." I said smirking at Shuichi who now looked scared, as well he should be.

"What about the chocolate?" he asked sheepishly. Giving him a rare smile that I knew looked sinister I answer his question, "I'm sure I'll think of something interesting."

With that we exited out the back stag door together. But not without Shuichi giving one last gulp of fear.

Happy Halloween!

.


End file.
